Just Magic
by calcore
Summary: Harry never enjoyed being in the spotlights and would rather observe from the sidelines. Magical world won't have it and both light and dark will do their best to focus fate of everything on him. Will they be able to force him to care and fight for their petty opinions? Doubtful.
1. End of routine

Here I am in this hole under the stairs. Early morning, I am not asleep for about 16 minutes now. Why won't I come out and have a breakfast? Well, living in this house full of imbeciles, embarrassingly related to me, I learned that it's best to stick to routine. Here it comes.

"Get up! Now!" – loud shriek pierces the air.

It's time. Here I go, but not before.

"Morning freak!"

Little closet doors slam hard but I am not there to take a hit. Oh Dudley, you've done this hundred times over and still think yourself master of subterfuge. I can hear squeaky stairs, then your mouth breathing, then comical stifled giggling. Please spare me.

As I enter the kitchen immediately I am put in charge of food. Amusing how those people leave this vital activity to me after all the shit they put me through pretty much my whole life. Petunia Dursley, housewife who puts all the housewife duties on me whenever she can because she has need to stare on the empty street outside and lurk for god knows what. Mad woman.

"Faster with the food!" – spat Vernon.

Fat ogre sits there scanning newspaper for all the "abnormal" information from all over Britain. He just loves to complain about weird stuff and keeps giving me looks while he's at it. This is troubling. Since times immemorial I've been called "freak" by the members of this household. At first I thought its pure hate but then things started to happen. I discovered I possess certain abilities. They aren't super great and powerful, just bit of telekinesis and altering objects, nothing that makes me superhero. Sometimes I get the feeling that they know even though I am absolutely certain they never saw me playing around.

Let's get back to the routine. After breakfast it's time for school. Yes! ... No. Not really. School isn't fun. I have literally no friends or even simple acquaintances, partly because Dursleys spread bullshit among neighbors who then spread it further and partly because, what can I say, I am best student around here. I may sound arrogant but I am not, this school isn't prestigious in any way and being best here isn't achievement of any kind. Still, kids don't like feeling inferior so they keep away.

It was in one of the boring lectures I first discovered my gifts. I was playing with a pen, dismantling it and putting it back over and over again till it broke. Cheap plastic gets tired quickly. As it was the only pen I had and asking for help was out of question I did my best to fix it. I focused hard on forcing it back till surprisingly it did. I didn't get a chance to rejoice before I noticed that cheap plastic was now metal. Lots of experiments followed but my abilities were clearly limited to tiny objects. While not live changing revelation it proved as fun distraction from otherwise dull sitting for hours staring into nothing.

After school it's straight back home for me. Dudley can afford to fuck around but not me. I enter number 4, get some meager amount of food that most would not classify as dinner and head to my "room". There, in poor illumination I do homework and till nightfall read books procured from library. I don't check them out because that information might somehow get to Dursleys and they would have another way to punish me. Stealing is justified here… I think.

This is my live. All of it. There is nothing more.

Today is special day, a sacred day that must not be ruined under the threat of death, Dudley's birthday. As I slide into the living room I get warning from Vernon.

"One slip and you had it!" – said fatso while keeping his face disturbingly close to mine.

Sometimes he speaks in such riddles. He implies that something, I don't know what, not only will happen but happened in the past.

Then while taking charge of food I get another warning from my dear aunt.

"This is most important day, DON'T dare ruin it!" – spit Petunia.

Again, implication I ever did. As far as I remember I am always in some corner, invisible to all.

And here rolls the birthday boy.

"Wow!" – eloquent commentary about pile of presents on the table.

He isn't actually surprised. The same thing happens every year.

"Wait! What is this!" – screamed Dudley.

Oh my. Matrix is being altered. Agents deployed. What happened?

"Thirty-six! That's less than last year!" – said Dudley in accusing tone.

That's it. I am so fucking done here. At least I won't spend whole day with this apes. At that moment telephone rang. Petunia rushed to answer while Dudley ripped packages to pieces hoping quality topples quantity. Auntie was back quick and her face was mix of frightened and annoyed, that wasn't good, troubles in this house link themselves to me constantly.

"She can't take him" – she said quietly.

"What! Why!" – roared Vernon.

"Mrs. Figg had an accident. She broke her leg." – no empathy in the statement.

Dudley felt the danger.

"He can't go! Leave him here!" – whined Dudley.

"So he can set the house on fire? Or worse?" – Vernon responded.

What's wrong with those people? This is ridiculous. At that moment doorbell rang, Dudley's friend arrived, there was no time for debates.

"You coming with us, walk behind and don't bother anyone." – clear instructions from Vernon.

So exactly what I always do everywhere. What was that circus for? To the ZOO we go then. Might be fun.

For hour I strolled behind the pack. They took pictures, pointed fingers, screamed at animals to show themselves; typical yob behavior. Then we got to the ice-cream parlor, I got no ice-cream of course. Since I was so almighty bored and nobody was paying any attention it was time to have fun with my other ability. When I first found I can move objects with my mind I expected to train myself to toss cars into building but no such luck. No matter how hard I try, making a can roll on the ground is absolute limit. Now for the target, there is this idiot feeding monkeys, there is asshole throwing still lit cigarette butt into trashcan. Choices, choices. Cigarette guy it is. Suddenly his shoelaces aren't tied anymore. Suddenly he steps on them and faceplants. I am this ZOOs dark knight.

"We are going, boy." – says Vernon as he taps me little too hard on the head.

I just nod. As we enter reptile house I get bad feeling. There seem to be small voices all around and none of them is coming from any of the people around me. Am I going crazy? Time to rest. I sit on the bench near big terrarium with boa constrictor.

"Hey." – voice out of nowhere, kind of hissy.

Turning around I am face to face with massive snake and it seems to be looking straight at me.

"Hey." – hissy voice clearly from boa.

"I always thought I am the sane one."

I didn't mean to say anything out loud and I didn't yet there is voice of some sort. Am I hissing back at the snake? Madness.

"You don't look ill to me." – boa respond.

"Is it normal for you to be conversing with visitors?"

Getting desperate I know.

"No, never happened till now."

"Then why did you start."

"Instinct."

"Being simple animal has its pros I see."

"Will you free me?"

"How? And why? Even if you leave this tank they will caught you in no time."

Before the snake answered I got pushed hard onto the floor. Dudley and his buddy took interest in reptile actually moving instead of hiding under rocks and water. Whole party was on their way. I am out of here. Or so I thought.

"Harry talk to him again, he hid!" - Piers demanded.

I looked at Vernon to check if he heard and found that he was already looking at me, eyes spelling murder. Great.

After weeks of careful observation and much stricter lock up times Dursleys calmed down a bit and things were more or less normal. Harry was minding food, fatso was reading newspaper, fatso junior dancing around in uniform for his new school for mentally impaired, auntie was standing over tub with some grey whatever in it, I won't even ask. There was a click in the mail slot.

"Get it boy." – ordered Vernon.

Picking the mail I notice one letter doesn't look like the others. It's heavy and not even from normal paper. Very weird and very not-Dursley. As it turns out it isn't, it's for one and only me. I face a choice now. Do I A, go back and declare I got weird letter, in weird paper, weirdly addressed? Or B, hide the letter in my hole and give normal letters to Dursleys? Tough decision. As I stroll back in I throw letters on the table. Vernon goes through them and nobody bothers me. Good.

Back under the stairs I open the letter. Let's get to the meat of this.

_"Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31."_

Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wow. I want to laugh and ridicule this but it all makes sense now. I have tiny powers now so I go to this school and get proper magic going on. How do I do it without Dursleys real… wait a minute, they know, they must! That's why they are so paranoid. Let's get this in the open!

"Uncle! Aunt!" – I say unnecessarily loud.

"Stop screaming boy, you mad or something!" – responded Vernon twice as loud.

"I am not mad uncle, just magical."

Deafening silence. They are gone. Heh. Take this. What will you say now?

"What freakish…what are you saying?!"

"I am saying I got this letter telling me I am wizard and going to wizard school and I know that you knew."

"YOU BRAT!"

"Vernon stop." – auntie joining in, no wonder, after all she's the one who's related to me here.

"Of course we know. My sweet sister was freak; her husband was freak, so inevitably you are freak as well."

"So there are "freaks" out there who know that I am here and contact me and you wanted to do what about it, ignore it?"

"And what will they do about it? They are the ones who brought you here after your parents got themselves killed? We are your guardians and we don't approve."

"So instead of sending me back to them you would rather have them storming your home asking questions?"

Utter idiocy. I can't be related to this people. While I put palm of my hand on my face Dursleys debate whatever they should help me remove myself from this place. Fairly quickly they concede to power of logic and aunt tells me to ignore "owling" whatever that is and put answer in normal postbox.

Next day I am riding with Vernon to center of London where according to aunt is pub with freaks. From there I must get to "Diagon Alley" and then to bank and beg for scholarship because Dursleys won't give me a penny. Why must I ask for a scholarship in a bank? Is Petunia reliable source of information? Maybe I can just ask random wizard? I am definitely not in my element with all the unknown. Adventures aren't for me, I like observing from the sideline. Hopefully I won't find myself in the center of attention.

"Get out." – barked my dear loving uncle as he slams the gas pedal so hard door closes itself.

After barely couple seconds I spot interesting phenomenon. There is a dirty looking pub just ahead yet nobody seems to notice. People as if on purpose dodge it with their eyes. Weird, therefore exactly the place I am looking for.

I enter without care in the world and ignore couple looks in my direction, head straight for the bar.

"Could you help me get to Diagon Alley?" – I ask in most innocent slightly lost and desperate tone.

"Sure kid, Hogwarts right?"

I just nod while keeping my childish but not too cheerful smile. Barman leads me out through backdoor into dead end; pulls a stick out of his pocket, presumably a wand, and start poking brick wall. Suddenly bricks rearrange themselves into archway. Cool.

"Could you tell me where bank is?" – I ask because why not, I have literally no information about anything.

"Head straight till you reach tall white building. Can't miss it."

So I went, passing by shops from seemingly normal bookstores to weird ones with animal parts hanging all over the place. Most people here wear robes, capes, cloaks in jarring colors, complete aesthetical failure. I can't judge though because I am wearing rags, this is first thing that need to be fixed when or rather if I get some money. Finally I reach the steps of "tall white building" and meet with rather unpleasant creatures. Most people passing by don't mind them so I go with the flow and in. Hundreds more creatures are in the building talking with witches and wizards, now it's rather obvious that they run this place. I search for one who doesn't look too busy.

"Can I inquire for scholarship here?" – I ask very uncertain expecting to be laughed at.

"Scholarship? Why is muggleborn like you strolling around without supervision?" – ask annoyed creature.

Muggleborn? Well whatever.

"Muggleborn?"

"Kid don't waste my time. Where is professor who brought you here?"

"There is no such person."

"Wha… What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

Creature eyes widen and it glances at my forehead. Does he know me? Was he looking for my scar? This is worrying.

"Is there a problem?" – I ask.

"Potter you say. Mind putting a drop of your blood on this parchment?"

"Why?" – I am VERY worried now.

"Just a drop to confirm your identity."

Ok. Must be magic parchment or something. Creature hands me a needle and I drop some blood. In red, letters form themselves: Harry James Potter.

"Let's go to your vault Mr. Potter."

I just follow. As long as I will have money in the end all is good. We enter something like a mine, and get on the cart. It speeds up to roller-coaster level but thankfully before I get sick we stop.

"Potter vault."

Massive door open and all I see is gold.

"That's quite a lot of gold." – I state stupidly.

"Nothing special. Potter account was inactive for almost ten years."

I pick gold coin, silver coin and bronze coin and wonder if they actually are from gold, silver and bronze.

"How much is gold one worth?"

"Approximately 50 pounds."

That solves it. After taking baggy pocketful of gold I should be ok. As I walk out of the vault creature hands me a golden key.

"Your key Mr. Potter. Next time present it to the teller."

Finally I exit Gringotts and things are looking up, time to buy proper clothes. Couple steps from bank I already spot perfect place; "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions". Wanting nothing else but fitting clothes I slide into the shop but before I even open my mouth.

"Hogwarts dear?"

I nod. Witch leads me to the back of the shop and starts measuring. There is some blond kid next to me and I just hope he won't start talking. What will I talk about? Let me read up a little, please.

"Hogwarts?" – ask the boy.

"Yes." – I try to squeeze as much annoyance and overall unfriendliness as I can in simplest of words.

"You play Quidditch?"

Whatever.

"Sure I do." – I almost boast.

"Me to, I play seeker, what about you?"

"I always attack, that's more my style." – bullshit overload.

"Chaser eh? You have a broom?"

Brooms, of course we are wizards after all.

"Not allowed." – I state hoping list in the letter prohibit them for a reason.

"Well yes but I will still try to get one."

Whatever you say.

"What house will you be in?" – boy continues.

Let it end.

"No clue." – I answer.

"Nobody really knows till we get there but I am sure I will be in Slytherin just like my whole family."

"Cool." – I stroke his ego.

"Yes, it's the best house. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I would just leave."

Please do.

"Yes."

"You done, dear." – says Witch and leads me back to the entrance giving me pile of robes required for Hogwarts.

After slipping into "plain work robe" which is simple robe like any other around here but without epilepsy inducing colors I proceed to look for information, remembering bookstores at the beginning of the alley I head right there. "Flourish and Blotts" is maze so first thing first.

"Can I have first year books for Hogwarts?" – I ask at counter.

"Here you go. One galleon, seven sickles. "

Now that's done it's time to find history section and other basic stuff, this might take a while. And it did. Two hours later and I am enlightened. Thanks whatever gods there are I always keep my hair neat and tidy and cover that never healing scar. I don't even want to imagine strolling here with my hair styled back. To think I am Christ almighty to those people. My plans of staying in the sidelines are in ruins. Let's not think about it now. First; finish shopping.

15 minutes later; cauldron, telescope, vials, scales acquired. All that's left is the rod of power. Entering "Ollivanders" I see no one. Great, is there any other wand shop? I turn around and…

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter."

What? Turning back there is old man with pale shining eyes.

"I thought I will be seeing you soon." – continued old man, presumably Ollivander.

"Hello. Can I buy a wand?" – I say awkwardly.

"Wand arm?"

I lift my right hand and suddenly there is tape spinning all around it measuring who knows what. Meanwhile Ollivander is grabbing random, I think, packages from shelves and putting them on the table.

"Enough." – commanded wizard and tape just fell.

"Try this one; dragon heartstring, oak, 12 inches, very powerful. Just give it a wave."

I felt weird warmth coming from the wand, similar to what happens when I used my magic before but much, much more clearly. I wave it at the wall and red light covers all of it and rips wooden decorations to pieces. Ollivander snatches the wand before I pull myself together. What. The. Fuck?

"Maybe this will work; unicorn, 10 inches, more about precision then power."

Again, this warmth. Stream of fire rushes out of the wand. I just drop it. This is out of control.

"Not dragon or unicorn, let's try phoenix then. Hmm, maybe?"

Ollivander disappears for about 5 minutes and comes back with very dusty box.

"Try this; holly, phoenix feather, 11 inches."

This time warmth stays at the tip of the wand and silver spark rush out. Good, something controllable.

"I will take this one." – I say.

"Of course you will. The wand chooses the wizard. Still it's curious that this wand is suited for you."

"Really, why?"

I don't actually care.

"Phoenix which gave feather for this wand gave another feather, only one. It's curious that you are chosen by this wand when its brother gave you that scar." – he says while pointing and my forehead.

Spooky. I am out. I head back to dirty pub to get room for the night. Got to sleep all this over, it was long day.


	2. Getting sorted

Noise at the ground level wakes me up. I am in moderately comfortable bed and slowly remember yesterday's little adventure. As far as owner is concerned, Mr. Harry Williams will be picked by his parents today so I have to find some place to live for month before Hogwarts begins. This place is way too obvious, it's gate to Diagon; I can't stay here.

Quick shower and I am on my way down to eat some big proper breakfast. There are maybe dozen people in the pub, so without delays I order bacon, eggs, toasts, everything. After half an hour of stuffing myself while reading quite fascinating first year guide to transfiguration I stealthily remove myself from the premises. Tom would probably wait to hand me over to my imaginary parents himself. At first I reasoned that staying in muggle part of city would be better but inability to practice magic was big downside. Having some magic police ambush me for _lumos_ would be quite stupid. Getting this silly tracker of me is another to do on my already substantial list. This Alley is huge so there must be couple places to stay. In each I will say the same bullshit excuse of waiting couple days for relatives or something and it should work out just fine.

Four weeks go by in no time when you have so much reading material and literally every page is something completely new and fascinating. All my new schoolbooks; read thrice, books about various creatures like those goblins in the bank; read, books about how law and order works around here; read. Tried some spells even but all the tremors and explosions got hotel owners furious day one. Currently I am strolling through King's Cross, my destination; magical wall I have to ram, cool. I am wearing my robes already because why not? They don't have any writing or bright colors to draw attention. My trunk is also standard boring grey on wheels, many have them all around.

"Is this kid serious? Mom, look." – said red haired boy while pointing finger at me.

Rude.

"Wasn't educated on secrecy. Must be some sheltered pureblood." – responded older red head.

Secrecy? Look at yourselves idiots. Walcing around with owl in the cage while talking about platform 9 ¾. Whatever, I am going first, no point waiting for this circus to clear out. Walking slightly faster to reach gateway before them I slide into the wall and right on the platform with mighty steam locomotive. Awesome. Since there is no one for me to say farewell to I enter one of the carriages in the back. After finding empty compartment I use my wand enhanced powers to weld the doors shut. I won't underestimate students here and I trust they can get past simple locking spells. Why am I doing it? It doesn't take mathematician to count to ten. All those children know I, mighty Boy-Who-Lived, will be somewhere on the train. Let's leave the drama till sorting.

Sorting worries me. After reading much about it and even asking about it, it's clear how important it is. If I get into the infamous Slytherin, the boy from tailor comes to mind, it will cause massive commotion and make me even bigger sensation then I already am. If I get into Gryffindor, the expected house, for every single wizard it will be confirmation and declaration of my future superhero status. Getting into Hufflepuff might make people look down on me and aspiring villains will no doubt bother me every step I take. Clearly my only salvation is Ravenclaw. It will be acceptably to ignore everyone and stick to books.

It's getting dark, from time to time someone tried to open doors to compartment but they gave up quickly. Didn't even try a spell. Disappointing. When locomotive halts completely I unweld the door and join crowd on dark platform.

"First years! First years over here!" – roared inhumanly massive, bearded giant holding lantern scaled to his size.

Large crowd went down the cobbled path while we, the first years into some not too densely wooded area. Narrow path leads us lower and lower till we reach clearing near the lake. From here we see the Hogwarts, huge castle with many towers. Have to admit it is impressive. Then the giant points at small, not so impressive looking boats and instructs to board them four per boat. I slip on the one where there is only one empty space at the back and here we go.

"Forward!"

We glide smoothly across the lake and into opening in the cliff on which Hogwarts is situated. Jumping off, crowd moves up the stair till we reach big arched doors. Giant slams them hard three times and it opens.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Just Hagrid? Not a professor?

Professor leads us into the chamber right next to massive doors which can only be; famed, enchanted Great Hall of Hogwarts if voices of hundreds of people can be anything to go by. She then proceeds to give long speech about houses and how we are all family etc. etc. That done she leaves. After little ghost visit we finally get going to the sorting. God I am hungry.

Grand doors open and we are presented to everyone; so uncomfortable. Under the stares of I reckon four hundred people we slowly trot to the front, before elevated staff table. Professor McGonagall places four legged stool in front of us and on it, the Sorting Hat. This is the moment which will decide how my future in these halls looks. Surname starting on "P" I wait. Suddenly hat rips itself and starts to… sing? It basically explains its criteria yet everybody claps like its most amazing concerto ever. Quit stalling!

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," – professor declared. "Abbott, Hannah!"

And it went on and on. After like two dozen people finally;

"Potter, Harry."

Without looking behind me I grabbed way too large hat and put it on.

"Ravenclaw? Hmm… I understand your reasoning but live adversities help you grow stronger as a person?"

What? How? Can this thing read my mind?

"I am not a thing, I am ancient priceless artifact and yes I can read your mind."

How is that possible? What sorcery is this?

"I won't tell you. Let's get back to your sorting."

Ravenclaw. I can face all the adversities later, now I am at school and would love some peace.

"So be it. RAVENCLAW!"

Taking hat of my head I am welcomed with restrained ovation. What a selfish assholes. How dare I not fit their imaginary mold, right? Screw you all. I walk calmly to blue table, give couple courteous nods and act like I care for the rest of the sorting.

Sorting done, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Wow. I lack words. Everyone is clapping and cheering so I assume this is normal here.

Suddenly tons of food appears out of nowhere. Glorious. Before dozens of people around me start asking questions, which I can plainly see they want to ask, I start stuffing myself with little of everything, gracefully of course. With so much food I can avoid any long conversation no problem, just couple nods to students introducing themselves.

Slowly everyone is done eating and esteemed headmaster gets up again.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

Forbidden forest is forbidden, don't cause havoc in the corridors, Quidditch trials, boring.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Is this guy serious, now everyone will want to know what's there? Just lock it up or ward it or whatever and act like nothing out of ordinary is happening.

I am not curious. Not in the slightest. Maybe a little. A lot actually.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Heh. No wa… Why are you all standing? Now I have to as well!

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts!"

My faith in this school; gone.

Way to Ravenclaw common room was quite long, loads of spiral stairs, so we must be in one of the towers. At the top, prefect stops in front of the door without doorknob of any kind, there is just bronze, eagle shaped knocker.

"Unlike other houses we don't have a password to enter our common room."

He knocks on the door.

"The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it." – said… door?

Coffin.

"Coffin." – answered prefect.

Common room is circular with lots of windows which provide clear view at almost all of Hogwarts grounds. The view is amazing, we must be really high. Dome is painted with stars and walls are covered with blue silk; overall very clean, peaceful vibe, I like it. Prefect points us to stairs that lead to our rooms. Well I wanted room but no; we all share one room which while spacious is still not very private. Tired, everybody quickly changed and went to sleep.


	3. First step

„Harry."

Voice very close by wakes me up from incredibly comfortable sleep.

„Potter!"

Turning in bed I see blond kid, Anthony was it, pulling at my covers.

"What?" – I ask in tone less annoyed than I really am.

"Breakfast already started, we have Herbology soon so wake up."

Slowly I get on my feet and start getting ready. Five minutes later as I adjust my now blue enhanced robes all my roommates already went down, good. That will let me go about my day in peace. They sure got used to me quickly. Patting my hair neatly I go down myself.

"Took your sweet time Harry?"

Pack of kids, I suspect all first year ravens, stand in the middle of the common room, staring straight at me. Older students stare as well; you would think they would know some manners.

"Let's go already." – whined brunette, Lisa I think.

I simply nod and move forward. On the way to the hall it was time for "that".

"Harry, where do you live?" – asked tall bulky guy, pretty sure his name is Terry.

How does it matter? Oh well, they are interested in me; I might as well show interest in them, that could work nicely.

London, you? – to the point and ball bounces back.

"Ehh? Devon." – responded Terry, clearly not expecting question back.

"Is it nice there?" – going for a combo here, go me.

"Yeah, its ok, gets rainy though."

Others not satisfied with the flow of the conversation, join us.

"Where you taught magic before Hogwarts?" – asks Padma.

Where did that come from? Why would I be instructed in magic before Hogwarts? I suspected that they will suspect I am super special but what's the rush? Evil was vanquished wasn't it?

"No, were you?"

"No but you are, you know…"

"Hmm?"

"There were rumors that Dumbledore taught you personally."

"Never met the guy, save for yesterday."

My housemates exchange puzzled looks. Damn, why is the hall so far, there must be shorter paths around here, so hungry.

"Are you disappointed for not getting sorted into Gryffindor?" – asks Anthony.

I am exactly where I wanted to be.

"Why would I be?"

"Well, Potters were always in Gryffindor and everybody expected you there, being heroic and all that."

I know.

"Then it's not me who is disappointed but "everybody"."

Hall in sight I speed up.

During breakfast I adopted my previous strategy of just nodding because you shouldn't talk while you eat, right? Half the hall, as expected, glanced constantly my way and shamelessly voiced their "informed" opinions.

"Looks kind of boring."

"On the short side."

"Where's the scar?"

I can hear you. Time to leave the spotlight. I stand up and to my surprise all my new acquaintances stand up as well. Awkward. Am I leader now? You can take your time you know.

"Herbology starts in couple minutes. Good call Harry." – says Terry.

If you say so.

We stroll down the slope to greenhouse and join already present slytherins. I notice blonde kid from the robe shop, Malfoy, looking at me. He takes a step in my direction but too bad for him the teacher is here.

"Go in everyone." – said friendly looking older lady.

For half an hour we listen to basically health&safety brief then proceed to water some flowers. This won't be my favorite subject. Finally after hour of boredom we are free to go. Outside the greenhouse inevitable happens.

"Potter."

"Yes?"

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, we've met already but there was no proper introduction." – says Draco with hand held out.

"Potter, Harry Potter, yes I remember." – I respond and shake his hand.

"Ravenclaw is not Slytherin but shows more promise than uncouth Gryffindor or hopeless Hufflepuff, pleased to make your acquaintance."

He then makes smug farewell hand gesture and walks away with his pack of first years. When I turn to face my own pack, things seem off. After I give them questioning look and slight head tilt they spill their worries.

"You know Malfoy?" – says Anthony.

"Was that wise? – adds Lisa.

"I met guy once and if what was wise?" – I question.

"Declaring friendship with Malfoy. His father was Deatheater and the Imperius story is "the official version" if you catch my drift." – continues blond haired roommate.

"When did I declare anything?"

"You shook his hand."

"What of it?"

Little ravens were quick to stop enlightening me on wizarding definition of friendship and social customs. They learn fast.

Next subject is Transfiguration. I really look forward to that one as it's exactly what I was doing before I even knew what magic was. Waiting in front of the class we are soon joined by hufflepuffs, I get couple looks but other than that they behave themselves. Suddenly the door opens and from within we hear.

"Enter, class is starting."

Tall witch in green robes give us surprisingly short declaration that this is the most difficult subject there is and quickly turns front row table into a dog, a living, breathing, barking dog and then back into table. I am speechless as are other students. That wasn't in our first year textbook.

This grand opening is unfortunately ruined with half an hour of theory about how to even begin transforming anything. How much can you keep explaining about "visualizing" and "streaming magic", isn't that what you do when using magic to accomplish anything? Physically I am diligently looking straight at the front of the classroom where our dear professor is walking in circles while talking "in circles" but mentally I go over my "to do" list. We are free after this and there is a lot to do.

One; some book about dispelling to get rid of this awful collar on my wand,

Two; book on mind altering spells; I need something to never get bothered by muggles again. Currently if I let's say, get stopped by police who wonder why is child my ago all alone in muggle part of London, the game is over, I can't just blast them away. But if I could cast the spell that make them take my word for granted or do what I tell them or simply fuck off, that would be sweet. And think of all the other uses; I could walk into any hotel and they would accept any bullshit I give them, no more tiring hotel swapping. So far all I know is _Imperio _which is considered super dark, for good reason; and _Confundo_, sort of legal but of varying degree of efficiency.

Three; teleportation or as wizards call it, apparition. This has to be most useful magic of them all. I can't practice in the castle but this anti-apparition field must end close by, it can't possibly include all of the forest, lake and little village outside.

Four; mind-reading! Hat refused to tell me but I will have that god like power. Muggles say that no matter what happens your mind will always be yours only, we'll see about that. Makes me wonder if some wizard will or maybe already did access my mind; need to find a way to fight it as well.

Something pokes me in the ribs.

"Harry!" – whispers Terry.

"What!" – I whisper back angrily.

"McGonagall gave us these matches to turn into needle. I thought you were listening but even after we started you just stare into space."

"Ok."

I just point my wand at the match and force it to change. This can be easily done wandlessly; with "the focus stick" it's nothing.

"How did you do it?" – demands Anthony on my other side.

"Exactly how professor explained to do it. Imagine what you want it to be and force it, nothing complex here, it's just little piece of wood."

Both my roommates try their hardest but there is only shimmer of silver on their matches.

"Attention everyone, Mrs. Bones completed the transfiguration; this is how I want you to do it. Five points to Hufflepuff." – professor declares "the winner" of the lesson.

"Man, you got it years before her, go show McGonagall." – Anthony strongly advises while giving me slight push."

Thankfully, before they force me to fight for points.

"That will be all for today. For next lesson prepare 10 inches long essay on basics of Transfiguration."

Crowd pours out of classroom and ravens head for the tower. I make a turn for library.

"Where are you going Harry?" – inquire Lisa.

"To library, for essay materials."

"Materials? Its basics. It's all in the textbook, hell, after McGonagall speech we can write it from memory."

"I thirst for more." – I say this cringe worthy line with poker face on.

"Suit yourself." – girl responds giving me look filled with suspicion.

As I walk into library there is no one in other than librarian. I guess nobody will trouble themselves with work on the first day. That's good. I walk up to big map on which various sections of the library are named. There is no section called "Dispelling", so maybe "Enchantment"? Nope, no such thing. There is "Wards", which is sort of like barrier; its magic placed on something or someplace so maybe there will be info about dispelling such magic? I will start there.

Two row of books and half an hour later I finally have a book with relevant information.

"_Nullifying magic can be done two ways, either by expertly dismantling it which require complete knowledge of the magic you work against or brute forcing your way through it and ripping whatever force kept it together. Obviously first method is the one which you should strive to use but naturally nobody is omniscient and sometimes you have to get dirty. In this chapter I will carefully and thoroughly explain the art of ripping stationary magic apart."_

I am taking this book. Now; mind-altering, it must be in charms section.

Another good half an hour and promising little tome of _"Bewitching Tricks"_ is with me. I don't want to explain myself for interesting subjects I intent to study so I put the books between my textbooks and walk out. Long climb later I am in Raven tower. Dropping into incredibly soft armchair it's time to learn something relevant.

"Did you satisfy your thirst Harry?"

Who? Turning around I see Lisa and rest of girls my year.

"You've been searching for more than an hour, what did you find?" – girl continues while glancing at my books.

"The library is really big. I ended reading bits of everything that looked interesting but I will do the homework with textbook." – I bullshit but she doesn't believe a word, I don't need mind reading to know that.

"I see. We finished already. Boys are playing games in your room."

She walks away but not without giving me calculating stare.

Whatever, it is time to dive into magic destruction. With little breeze, flowing through the window next to me I read till it gets completely dark.


	4. Troubles

It's early morning; none of my fellow ravens is up. As I straighten my robe and pat down my hair I think of yesterday's reading. Taking spell off my wand won't be easy because obviously I won't be able to use my wand to do it. Using someone else's wand is an option but it was clear at Ollivanders that wands don't always cooperate and more importantly I have no way of knowing I succeeded. Spells have magnitudes of success depending on many variables. What I need is clear and simple method. Book mentioned runic circles that provide effects depending on what you write but I have no knowledge of runes. Still, simple cleansing circle can't be that complex. That is my next step.

Going down the spiral stairs, moving stairs and normal stairs I dread my way back; and there will be lots of that today. After morning Charms we have late night Astronomy which takes place in the tallest tower in all of Hogwarts. That tower is nowhere near our tower and we have to carry equipment there. Ok, no more whining, only food now.

I sit on the edge near the entrance. There is very few students here this early; this shall be my new standard breakfast time. Slowly, I am enjoying top tier cuisine of house elves of Hogwarts; the castle elves to be precise. Just when the hall begins to fill, I am full and on my way out.

"Harry, you done already?"

Turning to the source of the voice I notice my roommates.

"Yes, I will be at charms."

"You could have woken us up." – complains Terry.

"And ruin your sleep when there is Astronomy tonight? Do I seem that cruel?" – I respond with a smile.

"Oh right! Thanks then."

Boys leave for meal while I am on my way to charms. In front of the entrance I open _"Bewitching Tricks"_, cover of which I redesigned to read _"The Standard Book of Spells"_. Book so far is of dubious worth. There are some interesting spells but nothing close to what I need. Lots of illusions and some messing with emotions; barely anything about bending will and perception.

Half an hour later all first year ravens and lions gathered.

"Potter."

A red headed gryffindor approaches me. The way he spoke it was more of a question than call out.

"Yes?" – short response from me.

"I am Ron Weasley, nice to meet you."

"Harry Potter."

We shake hands but Ron doesn't follow with anything so we just stand there. Total silence with every single person observing this I am sure; exciting, tense and gripping spectacle. Finally breaking the silence.

"Do you really have that lightning bolt like scar? – uttered red head with wide grin on his face, full of pride.

People's faces range from shocked to excited. But all I do is say.

"Indeed."

And go back to reading while leaning against the wall.

Moment later door opens and tiny professor prompts us to enter.

Introduction wasn't a speech but a show. Flitwick made tables fly all over the class, cut them to pieces and then put them back again. While impressive, it was nowhere near on the level of turning inanimate object into living creature. After short instruction we were to perform simple _lumos_. I really shot myself in the foot with reading all the textbooks and trying most of the entry level magic; it's all boring now.

Suddenly bright light shot from the gryffindor's direction.

"Excellent Mrs. Granger, five points to Gryffindor."

A girl with messy brown hair beamed with pride; her smile while not smug was still on annoying side. It says "Praise me!". Woah! They sure give her nasty looks; I mean lions not my housemates.

Not surprisingly, by the end of the lesson, everybody managed to master _flashlight_. Now we had free time till well after nightfall. Sneaking away from the ravens I head for the library. For couple hours I scan through dozens of tomes filled with runic circles, making notes of anything relevant to my needs. There is so much that can be done with runes; I already know what one of my electives will be. Tired I stop and opt to leave it for today, grabbing particularly helpful tome I move in the direction of the great hall for dinner.

"You know what Harry." – starts Anthony

"No, what?"

"You truly are a Ravenclaw. This is our second day here and you already spent more time in library than average Gryffindor will throughout the whole school year."

"What are you studying so hard anyway?" – adds Michael.

"Just killing some time, we don't have many classes."

"How about a game of wizard's chess in the common room? I challenge you." – declares Terry.

Oh well. Making myself total recluse even to my roommates might be awkward.

"You're on."

After dinner we head to the tower and play little tournament among first years. Terry wasn't just trying to be friendly by giving me a challenge; he actually kicked my ass. I won't allow it to happen again but still, loss is a loss and I have to satisfy myself with a second place.

Well after nightfall we are led by the prefect through dark corridors and up the Astrology tower. Lesson is simple stargazing while drawing planets and constellations. I don't see the point; maybe it's too high level or something. Thanks to this exhausting hiking trip once back we drop like dead.

Following day everybody used morning History of Magic to recuperate. I am quite confused with that particular subject. After reading through the textbook I more or less learned basic chain of important events in wizarding history yet nothing the professor is saying rings any bells. Defense against the Dark Arts is another disaster. Everybody was so looking forward to this; then Quirrell spent hours babbling about nothing really. Vampire this, vampires that. Who cares? This whole day, every week, all year round. Nightmare. At least tomorrow we have potions; classical wizardy stuff, it will be great, I just know it.

"Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

What's his problem?

"Potter!" – said Snape suddenly. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference."

Snape's expression changed from hateful sneer to absolute fury.

"It's the same plant." – I add.

"I know that!" – potion master almost screamed.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"No idea, that wasn't in the textbook."

"So you read and remember whole textbook? Five points from Ravenclaw for your lies."

Oh no you fucking don't.

"Five points for your delusions you mean. "

Gasps all around.

"Another five and detention, with me, tomorrow by nightfall!"

There will be no detention and you will get your due. I will have to ask around about this madman, this can't be normal. This is the teaching staff of best wizarding school in Britain?

After we exit the class my roommates offer consolation.

"Tell Flitwick about it, he will sort Snape out." – advice Anthony.

"I will, I will." – I assure him.

"What's his problem anyway? You can easily proof that wasn't first grade material." – adds Lisa.

"I will, I will."

"Come on Harry, be serious."

"I am, I am."

She gives me the look. I just shrug.

"I will go now, see you."

"We can go with you."

"I will manage."

Short stroll and I am in front of charms class. Hard knock on the door.

"Enter."

I slip in giving short nod to professor.

"Did something happen Mr. Potter?"

"Yes. Professor Snape doesn't seem to approve of me in general."

"Elaborate."

I explain exactly what happened. Well, almost exactly, but it's my version and no doubt potion master will have his own.

"Oh Severus."

Flitwick seems more disappointed than surprised. Does he know what's what?

"Why would he pick on me like that?" – I inquire.

"Severus and James, your father, didn't get along to put it gently."

Great, so he's big baby, giving me shit for some score from like 20 years ago.

"I will talk to headmaster; I am sure Albus will speak to professor Snape about such behavior and it won't repeat again."

"I hope so. Thank you professor. "

I leave but I doubt it's over.


	5. Suspicion

Today ends my first week at Hogwarts. Our last subject is Flying. I have to admit I am looking forward to traversing the sky. Never been on the plane; not like that compares to being hundreds meters up on the stick. Would be better though if we could just take off without a broom; but even magic has limits.

"Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." – said professor Hooch.

I take spot next to least mangled broom. Now that I think about it, I didn't read anything about flying; teleportation seemed more important. Thankfully my slytherin acquaintance isn't here to realize I've been feeding him bullshit.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"

Here I go.

"Up."

My voice drowned in sea of screams yet it still flew straight into my hand. Good horsie, good.

We all then mounted them and waited to get approval from professor. Despite all their boasts, my "I've been flying since I could walk" roommates got each plenty of corrections. That done.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly."

On the whistle up we go. Momentary panic from losing solid ground under my feet; then blessed relief that it felt plenty stable and not like balancing yourself on a rubber ball. Leaning forward I swoop down.

"Now let's try flying around the field; make sure to stay low enough to not hurt yourself in case you fall."

I match the pace with fellow ravens. Suddenly someone passes me by, brushing my arm.

"You're it, Potter." – Michael laughs while speeding away.

"Can you believe this idiot?" – I say to Anthony next to me only to realize he and everybody else sped away as well.

They can't be serious. This is stupid. So I say to myself as I up the speed. Lying flat on the broom I accelerate at unaware raven. Acceleration plus my mass result in my open palm striking his back quite hard.

"Aaa! Damn it Potter!"

"You're it."

This triggers massive race all over the field which includes all males present. With every pass speed is rising. Slowly contestants are beginning to thin out. I forget about them and take a lead. This sure is relaxing; just blasting ahead, no worries.

"Mr. Potter! Stop this instant!" – professor doesn't sound too happy.

Well, that's it about no worries.

"It's nice that you have experience on the broom but there will no such stunts in this class. You understand?"

But I have no experience. Wait a minute, if I say I never ridden before it will make me look like some quidditch prodigy. Let's just go with what I told Malfoy.

"Yes, I am sorry."

After class.

"You are good Harry, will you try for the team next year?" – asks Lisa.

No.

"Maybe."

"Come on it's a duty of every formidable flyer to help us win Quidditch Cup." – adds Terry.

"I am sure you will do your best. I am going for a moment to library, see you in the tower."

"For a moment." – says Lisa with mocking tone.

Think whatever you like.

I walk into library and before making even three steps.

"Potter. Do you come here to read fairy tales? You seem to be expert on the subject." – said Snape, disdain in every word.

"I was told you would be reminded how to behave but here you are hunting down children."

"It's not "you"! I am professor."

"Yes, yes. What tale did **you **spin? 'I just calmly asked him a question and he spit me in the face.'?"

"Both points and the detention were well deserved for this foul mouth of yours."

"Sure. Do you always throw a tantrum when you don't get things your way? That's so mature of you."

"Keep pushing it!" – threatens potion master.

I fully intend to.

"I wonder **you** know; how someone as petty as you got this job. Skill on the subject is one thing but you need to be able to work with children. It seems like you have some personal issues and throw them at your students."

What happened, did my dad bang your girlfriend? Haha.

"Silence! Ten points from Ravenclaw. And you do have detention after all. Tonight."

No I don't.

"Sure, I will be there."

Snape walks away. Is he shaking? He sure gets mad easily. I didn't even get to mention my daddy yet. Let's leave it till later, this thing is far from over if he is ready to stalk me like that.

Finishing my business in the library I go back to the tower.

**[Headmasters Office]**

"Severus, you are exaggerating. Harry just feels you are unfair to him and responds with similar "respect" you give him. Harry isn't James and in no way you were on the right here." – said old wizard.

"It's not about who was right."

"Then what's the problem."

"It's about his attitude, his cheek. He throws insults right in my face."

"Like I said, defensive mechanism."

"There is nothing defensive about it; he mocks me. Angers me on purpose. He also knows about my history with his father."

"Yes, Filius mentioned he told Harry how you and James weren't at best of terms."

"And the brat is laughing."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't really say it but…"

"Severus, I taught you the art to help you with immensely important task that lies ahead."

"I know but maybe it's better that I did use it. You should know that Potter is far from confused, lost child you expected him to be when entering Hogwarts."

"Nonsense. You are only professor who claims he's an issue. Others say he's quiet child."

"We will see."

Albus Dumbledore was worried. Severus may be right; things are already not as predicted. Dursleys told Harry about magic and there was no reason to send Hagrid. Who knows how boy now sees the wizarding world. He didn't meet with Weasleys. He wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. There are still some cards to play though; hopefully there will be no need for any major adjustments.


	6. Exploration

Couple weeks passed. I spent it mostly continuing my research and from time to time bonding with my housemates. Already found everything I need to get the trace off but it's better to wait till Christmas when dorm will be more or less empty. Can't risk doing it in some random classroom and get caught by Filch or some passing professor. This is old castle and who knows which wall has ears, which suit of armor has eyes and which painting talk to whom. As for my hunt for best mind-altering spell; after dozen of tomes it all came back to _Confundo_. Confundus is incredibly versatile, you can go from simply trick to complete change in perception. Naturally the more you demand the harder it gets, but that to be expected. You are in school Harry, work hard and learn.

Now that all the students had their chance to observe the famed Boy-Who-Lived, they seem to come to conclusion that he's quiet, boring kid who spends his whole live in library; true Ravenclaw. That's good. The problem is that Ravens themselves don't share that view. At first it was just my yearmates but now upper years as well, give me calculating looks. I have status of "mysterious" and that's really bad. People love mysteries and can get very nosy. One time some forth year asked me about the book I was reading and didn't look very convinced when I claimed it just looked interesting. My straight O's for assignments aren't overlooked either; but what can I do? Fail at re-wording sentences from textbook?

It's currently charms class. After brief explanation and demonstration we are to make feather levitate. I play around by aiming off target and lifting minor things of other people tables. I really shouldn't have tried all those spells before school started. Just when I think of killing time with some reading, big drama from front rows draws my attention.

"You're saying it wrong. It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." – said brown haired witch.

According to Padma, her sister told her, Hermione isn't very popular amongst gryffindors. She just can't seem to realize that people don't like being told they are wrong; even if they are wrong. And making such a scene off it just serves to amplify the hate.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever." – Weasley responded outraged.

So she did, on first try.

"Well done, well done. Five points for Gryffindor." – declared Flitwick.

But gryffindors didn't look too happy. Mrs. Granger, dark days ahead of you.

Lesson over we head for dinner, but not your usual dinner; it's feast again! Food is usually good but today I expect special, unique dishes just for the occasion, its Halloween after all. Waiting for food I overhear girls talking about incident at charms.

"Sister says Granger crying in a bathroom."

"What happened?"

"Apparently Weasley gave her a piece of his mind."

"Nothing then?"

"Haha. No, he insulted her after class. Told her nobody likes her and she should just shut it or something like that."

"No wonder, after getting embarrassed like that."

No wonder indeed. Still, maybe it's for the best. So far all she got was annoyed, angry stares; now that she saw how people react to her "help" she will rethink her approach. Yes, this school will teach her more than just magic. Godspeed.

Suddenly professor Quirrell sprints into the hall. Everybody stops whatever they are doing to see what's going on.

"Troll! In the dungeons!" – he faints.

Then what are you doing here you idiot. Couldn't Defense against the Dark Arts professor take care of one troll. As I ponder this mystery whole hall is in full panic. Thankfully Headmaster shuts them up and order prefects to lead students to dormitories. We climb the stairs safe in knowledge that our tower is as far from danger as possible. Troll couldn't even fit down spiral staircase.

Reaching third floor, out of the corner of my eye I notice my favorite potion master, Mr. Snape, entering the third floor corridor. One would think he would be first one in the dungeons as Head of Slytherin House. Isn't their common room there? And what of your potion classroom?

Hmm, should I follow my housemates and wait patiently to be called back to the feast? Or use the fact that all the students are in their dormitories and almost all the teachers in the dungeons to check not only what Snape is doing but also what is hidden in the forbidden corridor?

I will go with the latter. Skillfully, leaving little procession of ravens, I enter forbidden corridor. Keeping to the walls and making as little noise as possible I move forward. So far nothing. I stick to the main path ignoring little branches leading who knows where. End of the path in sight and there is still no one here. I stop for a moment and listen; maybe Snape entered one of the doors and is preoccupied. Would be bad if he just walked out all of sudden. I hear a slight growl behind the doors next to me. Growl? What is that? Very carefully pulling the handle, I make an attempt to open them just to realize they are locked. _Alohomora_. Now they aren't. Opening them just slightly I spot something big and furry. Is that a dog? It looks at me with one, then two, then THREE heads and lunges at the doors.

Shit. I am out of here. I run back the same way which will lead me directly to the stairs. It's the quickest way to the tower.

"Wait!" – Snapes scream from beyond the corner.

Quick change of direction and now I run through unknown side corridor. Another branching and I go down the little stairs to my right; footsteps of the professor right behind me. Finally I exit on the second floor with no voices following me. God damn it; that was close.

Making a turn I bump into something. Looking up all I see is huge, gray, filthy creature with massive limbs and tiny head on top. The Troll.

DEFCON ONE. Kill it! Kill it with fire!

I grab my wand and visualize inferno of bright white flames. Troll already lifted its club and is about to bring it down with terrible might when I point the wand straight at its face. Fraction of a second later brightness makes me cover my eyes and heat makes me jump back. Creature is squirming in pain, roaring as loud as it possibly can. Some more rolling about and it stops moving. I watch the spectacle taken aback by what just transpired in span of couple seconds.

Multiple footsteps pull me back to reality and I realize that I must be out of here; now. Sprinting up the stairs I check my clothes for any burns; thankfully there is none. I reach the entrance to the common room.

"I am light as a feather, yet the strongest man can't hold me for much more than a minute."

"A breath."

Entering the room I get couple curious glances but without looking back I walk up to first years and sit on the couch.

"Where were you?" – asks Lisa.

"Got tired of climbing and took a breath."

Great. Now all of them are giving me the look."

"What? We didn't eat anything and I am not athletic to begin with."

"Sure, Harry." – responds Lisa imitating me.

**[Back at the scene of carnage]**

Old wizard is looking down at the torched corpse of a troll.

"What did you see Mrs. Granger? Who did this?" – asks professor McGonagall traumatized student.

"Ee… I didn't see who it was. I was hiding, waiting for the troll to pass me by, and then there was bright light, then fire."

Girl is lying but who is she covering for; it clearly wasn't Quirrell, thought Dumbledore.

"Minerva, Filius, Pomona; notify students that everything is under control."

When professors leave, Headmaster takes interrogation into his own hands.

"Mrs. Granger, are you sure you don't know who did this? The spell that was cast was very destructive, whoever helped you might be hurt."

"But… I don't want to get them in trouble."

"No one will be in trouble; I just want to make sure that students are safe. It will remain between us, I promise."

"Harry Potter." – said Hermione after brief pause.

"Now off you go, its Halloween feast, enjoy." – said Dumbledore in cheerful manner.

He was cheerful; after all things are starting to get back on track.

"So the brat torches living creature alive and you are ok with this." – Snape walks out of the shadow.

"It was burst of accidental magic; Harry only defended himself."

Darkly clad professor leaves without a word.

**[]**

I am in the library browsing various books on apparition when she approaches me.

"Hi." – says Hermione, not much confidence in the voice.

"Hi." – I respond flatly.

"I am Hermione."

"I know."

Awkward.

"Can we talk?"

I nod. She fidgets for couple seconds.

"I wanted to thank you; you probably didn't see me but I was there when you faced the troll."

WHAT!

"I know you were just protecting yourself but still it helped that you showed up."

No, No, No! What was that spell? I know; _Obliviate_. To think I will get a chance to use it so quickly. Hell, this isn't a chance, this is emergency! Just answer this question correctly, please.

"Did you tell someone about this?"

"I didn't tell it was you when professor McGonagall asked."

Good girl. Time to sort your head out.

"But I ended up telling Headmaster Dumbledore. Don't worry; he was just worried if you got hurt in the fire, you aren't in trouble or anything." – said Hermione with proud and satisfied look on her face.

You. Bitch.


	7. Useful tool

The Halloween incident left me a bit paranoid. Not because of nearly getting caught snooping around the forbidden corridor, nor because of almost getting killed. The problem is that even though I know that Headmaster knows, and probably all staff as well, there are no consequences. Nobody asked anything, which is weird, considering Dumbledore told Hermione he was worried about me getting hurt. Why didn't he check if I am alright? Maybe he went to the infirmary and assumed that since I didn't check in its ok? No, that makes no sense, he should have confronted me directly; but he didn't. Why? And even if I was ok; shouldn't they reprimand me, the first year student, for not going straight to the dormitory?

When it comes to Granger, I asked her to not spread the tale of Troll slaying around. After I fed her some crap about already being under lots of pressure being famous Boy-Who-Lived, she gave me a sympathetic look and agreed for this to stay "between us". From that day on I give her a nod of acknowledgment whenever our eyes meet in the library, which is a lot of nods as we are there every day. Unfortunately I have to deal with the fact that sooner or later she will tell someone. People work like that; we love interesting stories. One day, in near or in her case little further future, she will be talking with someone and decide that this can brighten the conversation.

But that's enough about them; its Christmas break soon and both castle and raven tower will be almost empty. I delayed lots of things waiting for such moment. In preparation I spent considerable amount of time searching for spells to enhance my stealth capabilities. I refuse to be a fool, repeating mistake that shouldn't happen in the first place. How could I just rush down that corridor expecting simple sticking to the walls and making light steps to hide me? Utter idiocy. Now I will emit no sound, no smell and will melt into environment.

**[]**

"You sure you are staying Harry?" – asks Lisa emanating pity.

"Yes, how many times will you have me repeat myself?" – I respond annoyed.

"It's Christmas, the Hogwarts will be almost empty; you shouldn't stay here." – joins Terry.

That's the main reason to stay.

"I will manage." – short answer from me.

Being such a nice friend I go down to the entrance to see them off.

Back at the tower I assess the situation and find only two other students, upper years; they won't bother with a kid like me… I hope. Tired of waiting I go to my room, lock the door and grab all my notes about the circle. After transfiguring sheet of paper into stone, slowly and carefully I draw the runes with a chalk. Even though it's very simple and basic stuff I take my time to make it perfect in tiniest detail. Fifteen minute later it's done.

I place the wand in the middle, then one last time double check the process. If everything goes according to the plan, bluish light will cover the object within then disperse all over the place. Let's do it. I lift my hands above the circle and say the magic words. Suddenly it gets brighter, bluish indeed, and next second light goes straight in my face blinding me. Success.

**[]**

"Merry Christmas Potter!"

"Wake up already!"

Since it was a break I set my internal clock to much later waking time; if I can sleep comfortably till ten, why not do it? Upper year ravens didn't seem to care and were currently amusing themselves by tormenting me out of bed. Can't blame them though, it is Christmas. Personally I never had merry ones but I understand that this is not the case with majority of people. Looking to the side I notice there are packages in location that suggests they may be for me. Surprise.

After older students leave me in peace I check what I got there.

First box; it's some candies from Anthony. Next; candies from Lisa, then from Terry, then more from all my yearmates. Good I thought of that and send some myself, wouldn't want to look rude. Just when I think that's done I notice small parcel underneath it all. Ripping it open I feel a very weird material in my hands; spreading it out it turns to be a cloak.

It's way too big for me. Why would someone send me clothes that obviously won't fit eleven years old child? Still, that material, there is something odd about it. Opting to try it out I clad myself entirely; hood and everything. Half of it is shuffles on the ground.

"Harry, let's go down together, it's Christmas."

"Harry?"

What's with her? I am standing right here.

Student enters my room and looks around seemingly oblivious of me whose just couple meters in front of her, obscured by nothing. What is going on?

I walk closer till I am literally arm's length away. Still nothing.

"Stop hiding." – demands annoyed girl.

An invisibility cloak. Why would someone give me something so valuable and rare?

I walk back to the pile of presents and search through ripped packages. There is a note.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

Ok? No name or anything?

_Use it well. _

Oh I will.

**[]**

It's night. I am sitting in the library looking through the forbidden books in search of what was nowhere to be found elsewhere – the mind reading. It's been on my mind for so long and the fact that I was going nowhere with it was killing me. I pull a promising looking book of the shelf, it has a human head with open skull and visible brain on the cover. Opening it on table of contents I notice entry titled _"The mind arts"_. Let's see.

_The art of delving into others mind is called Legilimency. It's a complex magic but not because of the difficulty in spell work or any other problem dependent on the caster. The difficulty lies in the complexity of human mind. You have to navigate through seemingly infinite amount of thoughts and memories, find the relevant ones and then interpret them, to acquire even a single bit of information. The magic opposite to Legilimency is Occlumency; it allows you to protect yourself from mind invader. It is much easier as it's within the borders of your very own mind._

This book goes with me, no question about that.

I walk out of the library and spot moving lights on the other end of the corridor. With the absolute safety of my new cloak, further enhanced with my stealth charms I shamelessly run right in the middle of the path. Lights are getting closer and are going up. I caught up to them on the third floor. The third floor; oh my I wonder what's going on here. Passing the entrance to the forbidden part I am meters away from George and Fred Weasleys, mortal enemies of Filch.

They can't see me obviously thanks to my cloak but they also can't hear me thanks to sound dampening charm. It is a barrier in very close proximity to me that nullifies all sound waves I emit. I could hit the wall next to me with a sledgehammer and while they will see the damage, they won't hear the shattering rock. Being caution person I also have similar working barrier for odor; Mrs. Norris is useless against me. Too bad that chameleon spell is now useless; melting with the wall is really cool. Some other, cloak devoid time maybe.

Twins are not far from monster occupied room; are they aware of the danger?

"Finally we will see what's in there."

"Yes, Snape and Filch stalk this area so frequently there is barely any chance to sneak in."

"What's with that anyway, Filch I get but Snape?"

"Today we will see."

I guess they aren't aware.

"Check the map."

A map?

"AAAAAA!"

"What are you doing, shut it!"

"Someone's here!"

"No one's here, chill."

"Look. Harry Potter."

What the!

"Stupify!"

One of the twins shoots stunner in my direction. I just step away.

"To the left!"

One more failure.

"Who is there!?" – a voice on the other end of the hallway; its Filch.

"Leg it." – says twin to the other.

They run down the branching path I run through before.

What was that map? How did it tell them I was next to them? No doubt they will have questions for me tomorrow.

Casually passing next to Filch I stroll back to the tower. Totally accidently I shut the doors to corridor using propelling curse and bring the Filchs attention opposite direction the twins run. My, I am so clumsy.


	8. Secrets

Late morning. After long, comfortable sleep it's time for breakfast. Crossing the entrance to the great hall I can immediately see two redheads staring right at me. Ignoring them I sit at the ravenclaw table and get myself some delicious food. As I slowly enjoy every bite they walk up to my spot and sit on the opposite side.

"Hi, I am Fred."

"And I am George."

"Harry." - I introduce myself with slight unsure and nervous nod. I am being approached by two older students from different house; firsty like me should be intimidated.

"Are you familiar with the castle already, Harry?" – asks Fred.

I continue my oblivious act and give a little shrug.

"We know the castle quite well. It can be spooky at times. Want to hear a story?"

So this is their approach. Let's hear it.

"Sure."

"Yesterday we were out past curfew, exploring the third floor." – starts George.

"But isn't that where forbidden corridor is?" – I butt in and pull shocked face.

"Yes, that's why we had to be very careful." – continues twin. "After dodging Filch a couple times, we got very close to the very doors that shouldn't be crossed, under the threat of painful death."

I gasp with terror.

"And then it happened." – says Fred with dramatic tone. "We realized something was behind us; but after looking around, we saw nothing. We threw spells at it and they didn't hit a thing."

"What did you do then?" – I question.

"Filch came screaming and we legged it."

"Oh."

"So Harry, what do you think it was?" – asks George while giving me inquisitive look.

"No clue." – I respond looking him straight in the face; and then continue. "But maybe it was just your mind playing tricks. You said you didn't see anything and you didn't hit anything, right? How did you realize something was there?" – now it was my turn to pull inquisitive look.

"We got ourselves a smartarse, Fred."

"Smartarse indeed."

And they walk away. Round Two tonight then? Ok.

**[]**

After spending the evening reading about the mysterious mind arts, all hands on the clock point twelve. I need to deal with that map; can't have people spying on my every move. Charms done and cloak on I head to the third floor where no doubt I am expected. There will be a trap, no doubt about that as well. They can't notice me with their eyes or hear me, but that piece of paper gives them fairly accurate location.

To not make things easy on Weasleys I decide to enter the forbidden corridor through one of the branches and not the main entrance. Any stationary trap: evaded.

Another way I fight my disadvantage is moving fast. They won't be looking at the map constantly and I will always be little off the spot they expect me to be.

Running into the main corridor I scan the area; nothing. Wake up Harry, you aren't the only one who learns from mistakes; there will be no lights to guide me.

Suddenly there is a light; but this one is moving in my direction and it's actually a spell. _Protego_. Red projectile rebounds right in the middle of my blue shimmering shield and right back where it came from. It crashes into a wall momentarily illuminating the area. There, I see distortion on the wall.

They are using camouflage; nice. Pointing my wand in the general direction of the twins I conjure small ball of light. Before they get a chance to exploit my lack of movement I launch it while turning my head the other way. Fraction of a second long flash, like a thunder, erupts behind me. They can't read while they are blind.

Battle is in my favor so I advance on enemy position. Having spent days scanning whole library for any information about dispelling I already know how to make them perfectly visible. Making mildly-complex wand motion I send purple wave all over the wall next to which they should be lying, whining how they can't see shit; but nothing gets revealed. Where are they? As I ponder this very thought, a nearby door shuts loudly; suspiciously loudly.

Choosing to not try to squeeze myself through narrow door space and become a living target I blow them off the hinges. Why not? This corridor is out of order this year.

I run in with shield charm active and dive behind row of tables.

"Harry! Why can't we talk this out?"

Dropping my sound barrier I respond.

"Go on."

"You want to know how we knew you were there, despite being invisible, right?"

"Yes."

"We want to know how you managed to get a drop on us. As fellow curfew breakers lets share knowledge. What do you think?"

Weird, only one of them is speaking.

I scan the corners of the room and to my left there it is; very minor distortion on the wooden floor. He must be moving very slow. I am an idiot for even bothering to open my mouth. All I did was deflect their spell; they have no reason to give up yet. But soon they will have. I am assuming this sneaky twin is carrying the map and tracking my location with both it and my voice. I can use it.

Moving to more open area to look very defenseless; I speak loud and clear.

"I am just using disillusionment. What about that map of yours?"

Expecting stunner to come any second; I am already pointing my wand at camouflaged twin.

"Lying isn't nice Harry. You need some discipline."

Red light races at me from just couple meters away; but hits shield in the sweet spot and goes straight back at the caster.

"You got him Fred?"

I say nothing. Just cast dispel on unconscious twin to take the map. Shit! It's not here; he was tracking me down with voice alone.

"Fred?"

"Fred is taking a nap; it's that time you know."

"Damn. Let's cease fire for real this time. Your entrance must have attracted attention; Filch will be here soon."

"And he will neither see me nor hear me. Don't know about you two though."

"What are your demands?"

"Give me your word that you will tell me about the map. If you refuse I will wait till Filch gets here and takes the paper away.

"You drive a hard bargain kid. I agree."

"Tomorrow during breakfast we will talk."

Reviving Fred I leave. Running up the stairs I see Filch climbing up to third floor; George was right. I am sure they will manage.

**[]**

Stepping inside the great hall I immediately get confronted by redhead brothers.

"Not in a hurry, Harry?"

"You set the meeting at 'during breakfast', remember?"

"It's break, why wake up in the middle of the night?" – I ask slightly annoyed.

"It's almost ten."

"Perfect."

We sit at raven table and I start stuffing myself while they talk.

"This is the Marauder's Map."

"Marauder's?" - I ask intrigued.

"Marauders were group of four pranksters who attended Hogwarts years ago; Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They crafted this map which shows whole castle together with secret shortcuts. Its strongest feature and the one you are interested in, is the fact that it locates every single wizard and witch in the castle. Most likely linked to the wards.

"Pranksters? They crafted object which taps into the magic of this structure, the magic of the founders, widely revered as most powerful magical beings ever and they were pranksters?"

"They were students then, who know maybe they are famous now. Map only lists their aliases."

"And how did you acquire this wonder?"

"Back in first year we got caught by Filch and taken to his office. There was a shelf there labeled 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'. Naturally we had to look inside."

"Can I see it?"

"Knock yourself out."

He then puts folded piece of paper before me. I open it and it's empty.

"How to activate it?"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." – says twin and taps map with his wand.

Ink spreads and all of Hogwarts is right before my eyes. Little dots with names on them appear as well. Dumbledore high up in some tower; probably his office, Snape in the dungeons, me, right here. Amazing.

"How much do you want for it?" – I ask without messing around; this is priceless. I will be in this school for seven more years, who knows when this might come in handy.

"This is priceless artifact Harry. Marauders are our idols."

To be expected.

"So, will you tell us how you can be completely invisible? "

"No."

"Come on!"

"You are the ones who tried to have me spill my secrets yesterday and then went to set an ambush. If you ended with an upper hand would you tell me about the map?"

"You already knew about the existence of the map. We have no clue what you ha… Invisibility cloak!"

"What?" – I try playing dumb.

"That's it, we've been thinking of spells but it was item all along."

"That does make sense brother."

I clap unenthusiastically.

"Well now that we got each other figured out how about we talk about this school secrets; more precisely, that corridor." – twins change topic.

Might as well warn them.

"There is Cerberus there." – I say casually like it was perfectly normal.

"What!"

"Its three headed dog."

"We know what Cerberus is. Why is it there?"

"No clue."

Remembering my plans for the break I ask them important question.

"Do you two know how far anti-apparition ward goes?"


	9. The Stone

After nightfall I sneak out of the tower as usual. This time however, castles library isn't my destination; in fact Hogwarts isn't my destination.

According to various literature about this place, anti-apparition ward covers all of it, there is no specified data. I guess people assumed that founders could do anything. Ten hectares ward? No problem. According to twins or more precisely some older brother of theirs, the ward doesn't stretch far into the forest as it would disturb some creatures there. As I am able to become invisible and produce no noise I head into the trees without fear.

More or less fifty meters in I reach small clearing; this place will do. Ridding spot in the middle of rocks and sticks I take a step back. Every book that describes this particular skill claims it's difficult and dangerous. Immediately after though, informs how it's most popular transportation method among magical folk and proceed to list easy spells to fix splinching. I am kind of lost here; is apparition hard or not? We will see right now.

I see the destination ahead. I am very determined to learn this skill. And spin…

Nothing.

I focus entirely on the spot ahead. I desire nothing more than to get there. Spin…

Nothing.

That went fucking brilliant. I didn't expect to ace this on first try but something should happen so I have something to work with.

Suddenly I hear something moving; it's coming from further into the forest. Is it one of the monsters that dwell in this place?

No; Quirrell casually strolls into the clearing. What is he doing here? For someone afraid of his own shadow he sure seems comfortable in this dark grim place. Is that smug grin on his face?

Another sound can be heard. This time it's from direction of Hogwarts. Couple broken branches and scared off birds later Snape enters the clearing. Did they set to meet here? Creepy.

"Severus, w-why did you w-want to meet me h-here of all places?"

That's a good question Severus. Another good question is why your demeanor changed again Quirinus? Considering how your mug looked before grand brewer showed up, I can only see fake bullshit right now. Was it all fake? Whole year of bubbling like an imbecile. For what purpose?

"I thought we'd keep this private. Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone after all."

Philosopher's Stone? Surely not 'that' philosopher's stone?

"W-what of it Severus?"

"There has been a lot of suspicious activity lately, on the third floor in particular."

"I d-don't kn…"

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

Get past? Beast of Hagrid's? That's loads of info here Severus. So the dog is just an entrance to somewhere, that houses something? The Stone I presume?

"But I a-also…"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell."

"What d-do you m-mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, and I know that you know so cut the act."

"I s-swear I don…"

"Very well. We will talk again soon and for your own good you better think this through."

Snape turned around and went back in the direction of the castle. Quirrell just stood there and after his date was far enough dropped back into laid back confident stance. Small smile graced his face and he went back in the direction he came from; into the goddamn forest. Why? What is he doing there?

Not having any success with apparition and not being stupid enough to trail Quirrell or as my brain has him labeled now, The Creep; I head back to the tower to get some sleep.

**[]**

Next day, straight after breakfast I head to library to investigate the Philosopher's Stone. After all what I know is just muggle mythos and maybe it's something entirely different for wizards. Maybe it's not as valuable? Maybe it doesn't possess all that power? Maybe there are many such stones?

Browsing through alchemy section I quickly come across "Four Elements". Book which explains that indeed; wizarding philosopher's stone is the fabled godly substance. It possesses all its wondrous qualities and more. The line that really got my attention though, was;

_The only Philosopher's Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel; master alchemist who instructed, among others, Albus Dumbledore, also a noted alchemist._

So it's true. This Flamel guy gave Dumbledore the stone for safekeeping and he's using this school for it, plus monsters and god knows what more.

Thinking back, Snape asked Quirrell if he found a way to get past the dog, insinuating that Quirrell is looking for a way and therefore is after the stone. But if Snape is so worried about Quirrell stealing the stone and suspicious activity in the corridor then why won't he tell Headmaster about it. Maybe he already knows? Then why risk it and not just fire turban head? Maybe they want to catch him red-handed? Then why is Snape so open about his suspicions? Nothing makes sense.

Still, I might check out what else is there besides the dog.


	10. Mirror

If I want to go past the Cerberus, and discover what two professors discussed with such intensity, first step is to read up about the thing. Finding relevant information might be tricky as supposedly Quirrell didn't figure it out for 4 months. Still, I can't just go in and butcher the doggy; that would leave clear sign that something is up. And it's not like that would be an easy task in close quarters; that room isn't the great hall level of spacious. I could try just walking by it, but is that wise to not be prepared? There were no doors there if what little glance I got is any indicator. Magically hidden path maybe?

**[Headmasters office] **

Albus Dumbledore was staring out the window; moon clearly visible on the cloudless sky.

I know young Harry took interest in the forbidden corridor but that alone is not enough. To make sure Voldemort won't actually get the stone I have to hide it in the The Mirror of Erised. Using any lesser magic won't stop Tom; he's way too brilliant for common spells. The trick is to show Harry to the mirror in such a way that he thinks its complete coincidence. After he stares at his deepest desire, definitely a loving family, he will seek it again and then I will confront him and explain I have to move it elsewhere. When he faces his prophesized nemesis he will know what to do.

A sound like an old alarm clock wakes Headmaster from his musing.

Finally there. I will give him day or two. With that thought old wizard retires for the night.

**[]**

Damn, why would you enchant a book like that? Looks like Filch got tired of finding mess in the hallways and nobody to blame. After unfortunate accident in the restricted section I find myself running away even though I am supposed to be undetectable.

First; a book trips some security measure and lights up whole library.

Then as I try to leave, lights somehow seem to follow me. Must be some form of detection mechanism. Movement sensors?

Filch chasing my trail is one thing but Snape showing up and spamming spells at every corner is whole other level of nuisance. How did he get here that fast anyway? Some of the spells I recognize as dispels, they won't work, but others are unknown therefore dangerous.

"How many!?" – screams darkly clad professor.

"Just one!" – responds Filch with smile on his face, glad that someone is going to get it this time.

Numerous maneuvers around the shelves later I am at the exit. Suddenly light flies past me. Turning around I notice Snape charging straight at me. Couldn't have seen me, how did he… ward. Side stepping behind the nearest bookcase, I watch potion master and janitor spin around trying to catch invisible intruder.

Snape must have trapped every exit. Removing the detector will still cause him to notice that it has been destroyed, nullifying the point of destroying it. All I can do now is rush past and leg it as fast as I can.

Running at full speed through the side entrance I fly into the hallway.

"There!" – points Snape.

"You are done for!" – threatens Filch running faster than man his age should be able to.

After two corners I slide into the classroom. Weird, why not just run to the tower? I could easily make it, it's not like they can detect me past their little ambush. I feel drawn here, like I want to be here, what is this feeling?

Taking a step further I see big mirror, twice my size. There is inscription on it; "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"._

My, what a mind boggling mystery! I show not your face but your heart's desire. Why is this magic mirror in this random classroom? Of all the places in this massive castle I happen to wander right into the one with this in it. And it's not like I wanted to be here. I got a bad feeling about this. Time to leave.

**[]**

Following night it's another trip to the library. Technically yesterday's failure wasn't a failure. I wasn't caught and they have no clue who I am. However if I don't show up again they might think they scared me off and get their ego boosted. I refuse to be a source of that. From today onwards I will leave a sign that I was there but not only they couldn't caught me, they also fail to notice till I informed them of it. That will put them in place.

While I was thinking of creative ways to anger both janitor and master brewer I heard a whisper.

"Harry? You here?"

Ginger head peered from behind the suit of armor.

Taking sound proofing off I respond.

"You know well I am."

"You busy?" – asks twin.

"Kind of."

"Hungry?"

"What's this all about?" – I respond annoyed.

"Follow."

I jog behind the twins while they lead me down the stairs to the painting of various fruits. After one of them touches the pear; handle is revealed.

"Welcome to the kitchens." – they declare simultaneously and open the painting that is actually a door.

Inside whole army of house elves can be seen working, carrying dishes, cleaning. Whole room is the size of great hall and have the same tables placed in the same positions.

"We are under the great hall." – I state after thinking of the rout we took.

"Indeed Harry. How about we eat something while you tell us about yesterday?"

"What?"

"We saw you playing around with Snape and Filch in the library. Just happen to check the map, we weren't spying or anything, no worries."

I tell them of janitor's frustration and Snape's involvement.

"Figures they would step up their game." – says one of the twins.

"Yeah, we left quite a mess in the forbidden corridor. When I say we I mean you Harry." – adds the other one.

"Whatever. Say, you know how one could peacefully get past Cerberus?"

"You are going there again! Why!"

"I just happen to have some new information and am curious."

Twins look at me with anticipation. I respond with questioning shrug.

"Tell us the info!" – they stand up with excitement.

"You don't want to know; it might end badly."

"Well, now we have to know!"

"It turns out dog isn't why it's forbidden to go there. Apparently there is something hidden there and dog is just one of the things guarding it." – I give them little bit of the story.

"More monsters!?"

"No clue."

"Well if its monsters you are interested in, Hagrid might know. He's into dangerous beasts."

"Yes, the dog is his."

"WHAT!" – if they were sitting they would stand up again.

"Do you know Hagrid? You said he's into dangerous beasts. Is that common knowledge."

"Not really. We went couple times into the forest, to gather some unique herbs they won't sell us in the alley. Got caught couple times."

"Could you ask him about the dog?"

"Then he would know we know and we kind of aren't supposed to know."

"But he's used to you lurking around. Staff probably suspects you for all the crap I did anyway."

"Not probably! They really do! Got told off by McGonagall already." – state twin with hint of anger.

"Can you do it or not?"

"We can, but what can you give us for it?" – sitting down twins got into business mode.

"How about I tell you which book has useful stealth related spells in it?"

"We already know this stuff."

"And yet you still make noise whenever you move. You found out I have a cloak but that doesn't explain how you couldn't hear me, right?"

Twins give each other the look and then nod.

"Deal."


	11. Facing them both

Last day of the break and twins still didn't deliver any news on the Cerberus.

I killed time by tracking down any and all material on mind arts; I am almost certain there is not a single book on the subject in Hogwarts library that I didn't read through. Occasionally some apparition guide would fall into my hands; anything practical was godsend as pure theory proved useless.

Walking out of library I find myself on familiar yet rarely used path, the one at the end of which I found the mirror. Why am I going this way? I don't know myself. Again, it feels like I should… and want.

Stepping into the room I see the mirror in the exact same spot it stood couple days ago. Previously I left before anything problematic happened, but considering how I seem to stumble here randomly maybe I should investigate.

I take the cloak off and drop it on the table. Approaching the mirror, at first there is only my reflection but as I step right in front of it, the surface gets distorted. Two people appear next to me; one man and one woman. I check my surroundings and there is nothing.

Woman has red hair, not the twins kind of red but darker, and the eyes, green, bright green. Similar to mine I note. Man was tall with black messy hair and wearing glasses. Face structure similar to mine, I note again slightly disturbed. They can't be? Can they? Before I ponder this fully, voice behind startles me.

"Good evening, Harry?"

Quickly I turn around and stand face to face with the famed Albus Dumbledore. Touching the wand in my pocket I discreetly deactivate the sound block.

"E-evening." – I coat my response with fear; maybe I can salvage this somehow.

"Back again, I see?"

What?

"So," – said old wizard while moving to stand next to me in front of the mirror " you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

I looked just once though.

"I am sure by now you realized what it shows."

According to inscription.

"Heart's desire?"

"Very good Harry."

It's kind of embarrassing getting praised for ability to read, I am not five.

"It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Others may see themselves as quidditch stars, desiring recognition or ministers of magic, desiring authority. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."

That's quite an assumption you made there professor.

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again."

I never did. Again with assumptions.

"If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that."

Cool.

"Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

What! How?

Now that I think about it, he did say 'back again?' how did he see me before when I didn't take off the cloak? Why would he be here to see me in the first place? How did he know I will accidently end up here? Wait. I am not here accidently; I was drawn here. This is all kinds of worrying.

Grabbing the cloak I walk out of the room. The only conclusion for this situation is that I was supposed to be here and see the mirror. And the person responsible can be none other than the Headmaster. What is he up to? Also this cloak can be seen through? It's made from demiguise hair, magical creature that turns invisible; wouldn't that be pointless if you can use magic to just see through it. Something's off.

As I enter my room, idea strikes me. I got the cloak from 'mysterious' person who wanted me to 'use it well' aka. break curfew. It just so happened that right after that I find this mirror. And Dumbledore simply knows I have a cloak and doesn't question it.

I draw dispelling circle and toss the cloak in the middle. The cloak itself is magical object, like a wand, if its clean nothing will happen.

Minutes later a bright flash fills the room. I fucking knew it.

**[]**

Next day whole school was back. Instantly I miss the days before and long for another break. It's so cramped.

"How have you been?" – asks Anthony.

"I am alive." – I answer flatly.

"You didn't miss us? I hope you didn't cry?" – mocks Lisa.

I give her one 'just stop already' look and continue to breakfast.

"What have you been doing all this time?" – continues Anthony more to keep the conversation and less as an actual question.

"Exploring the forbidden corridor." – I respond with the most casual, indifferent tone possible.

"What! Really!" – shock all around.

"No."

Disappointment all around.

Finally sitting at the raven table I get to eat in peace while others exchange stories of their Christmas.

Suddenly I get poked from behind. When I turn around I see twins giving me the look while walking in the direction of the exit. Unhappy about shorter breakfast but intrigued by possible forbidden corridor revelation I stand up.

"On the diet Harry?" – mocks Lisa.

Seriously this woman. Just give me a break ok?

"Bathroom." – I gave her short reply while already couple steps from the table.

Walking out of the hall I see the redheads behind the suit of armor. Stepping behind it I put on my displeased face.

"We got it." – says one twin.

"All about Fluffy." – adds the other.

"Quite late don't you think? Who's Fluffy?"

"Late but worth it. Fluffy is the Cerberus."

"Who would name a monster Fluffy?"

"Hagrid of course. And according to him it's not a monster but cute pet."

"No comment."

"Hagrid is quite talkative and let many things slip. I am sure you want to hear what we have to say."

"Go on then."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I will point them out when we meet in the library but now tell me the good stuff."

"You see, Fluffy is very ferocious yet you only need to play a melody and it will instantly fall asleep."

"What melody is that?"

"Any."

"You can just hum anything and its gone? That's ridiculous."

"It's smart, any intruder who's not supposed to be there won't think of singing when faced with monster this huge."

"And this info is something Hagrid just told you. Nice security."

"Will you be going in, now that dog's non-issue?"

"Maybe during a weekend."

**[]**

I did not go during a weekend. Instead of satisfying my curiosity I opted for learning useful skills. Apparition Round Two.

Back in the clearing I ignore all the theory crap I tried the first time and remind myself of the tips from the guides. Focus magic in the center of your body and squeeze yourself ahead.

Focusing as hard as I can I think of the spot just ahead. Doing my best to focus everything in my torso, as I've been doing with my hand when casting spells, I spin.

CRACK! Sound of what can only be described a thunder deafens me.

I completely lost all sense of balance, falling; my head drives hard into the ground. I should be checking for splinching but it's hard to even stand up.

As I straighten up and pat myself all over, the sound of galloping catches my ears.

What now?

Pure white horse with a horn rides into the clearing. What a sight.

Before I get to admire the splendid animal, dark figure swoops into the clearing and straight at the unicorn, dropping it onto the ground.

Holy shit!

Darkly clad… thing, reveals part of its face and only two bright red eyes can be seen. My head start to hurt, probably from fear, this is some nightmarish spectacle. The thing proceeds to bite into the neck of the animal and silvery-white blood flows onto the grass.

No longer interested in my apparition progress I back pedal to the castle. Forbidden forest? Never again.


	12. Legilimens

My training sessions in the forest are on hold after unpleasant meeting with unknown creature. I say on hold but that would imply it's just temporary which I am afraid is not true. Best move here is to change the location but I don't want to walk miles away from the castle every single night. Apparition seems to be out from my schedule; and just when there was some progress, shame.

Sitting at the raven table, very early in the morning, I ponder all my notes about legilimency. Might as well make some progress here instead. After reading through all I could find in the library I am ready to start experimenting; so excited. Unfortunately it won't be as simple as just penetrating some random person mind when and where I feel like. No, it seems that depending on the intensity of the invasion, both victim and the caster can experience what was only described as 'bad headache'. You would think this is important enough to elaborate on but no, no further description. The whole beauty of mind reading should be having advantage of knowing what someone thinks while you are talking to them. If someone looks me in the eyes and we both fall in pain, it will be more than suspicious.

Bearing that in mind I scrambled notes that pertain to just scanning through surface thoughts of a person; very subtle.

"What's up Harry?"

I look up and see Weasley brothers. They sit on the opposite side of the table in front of me.

"Why are you meditating over the food? Trying to put it in your mouth with your mind?" – says the one on the left mockingly.

"Just thinking."

"We haven't seen you on any late night expeditions lately."

"Yes, what's with that?"

"I got all I wanted from the library already; I can read in the tower just fine."

"Forget the books. What about the dog?"

"It's not a priority."

"It's the biggest mystery around. Weren't you working on this whole break? What were all those questions for?"

"I was a little curious, nothing more."

"Yeah, right." – respond both twins at the same time.

"If it bothers you so, why not go yourself? You know how to bypass the Cerberus."

"We did actually." – starts twin.

"Got quite far." – adds his brother boasting.

Sounds like complete lie. This may be good time to try new tricks.

I look the boaster in the eyes and focus. According to the notes I should try to 'push' myself into other persons mind. _Legilimens_.

'_We just looked down the trapdoor and retreated. If we make it sound interesting Potter will explore it with his fancy cloak.'_

Absolutely brilliant! I might get addicted.

'_Won't he say something? What's with this stare?'_

Ops. Let's see what bullshit they came up with.

"What was there?!" – I ask with excitement in my voice.

Twins exchange quick glance and get into their fairy tale.

"You drop into very dark room."

"Yes, and there are voices like something is moving very close."

"And those very elaborate doors."

"Probably enchanted with very advanced spell or maybe even warded."

Wow, what a load of crap. _Legilimens_.

'_Something was moving down there when we looked down the trapdoor. Like snakes or something. I am not going there.'_

Where the hell are you sending me?!

"So you didn't get past the door? I don't know I should bother if my upperclassmen can't beat it."

"Come on, at least take a look."

"We'll see."

As my raven yearmates enter the hall, twins give me conspiring nod for goodbye.

"Got some new friends during the break?" – asks Terry first thing after taking a sit.

"We talked couple times."

I look in the direction of Lisa and as expected there is suspicion on her face.

What's her problem? Time after time. That's it; let's see what really bothers you. _Legilimens_.

'_Harry was actually social instead of diving behind another, outside of curriculum, book? Who would have thought?' _

Let's get little deeper. Just a little. I add pressure to the connection.

'_All those books, with very out of our level magic, which he brought back from library. Nothing wrong with being interested in those subjects, but why the secrecy? Why not just answer our questions normally, when we ask about them? All Ravenclaws read more than what's required but there is more in Harry's eyes; there is purpose, like it's not just for the sake of knowing. Does he practice all that magic he reads about? What was that he was reading? Wards? Enchantments?'_

"Aaa!" – small yell of pain escapes Lisa as she closes her eyes and moves the hand to her forehead.

Shit! Way too greedy there Harry.

"Are you all right?" – I ask trying to act like I am clueless why she's in pain.

"Got little dizzy for a moment, I am ok."

"You sure." – joins concerned Padma.

"Yes it's cool."

I should stick to surface thoughts, at least for now.

**[]**

Days went by and I still refused to visit the third floor corridor. My logic was simple; even if I did manage to get to the stone, it's not like I can claim it as mine. All the effort in beating god knows how many ridiculous security measures just to satisfy my curiosity? No Harry, that's beneath you.

As exams drew closer more people flooded the library. With not much space, regulars like me no longer had their own corners and tables. Inevitably it happened.

"C-can I sit here?"

Hermione decides to join me in my secluded corner.

"Sure" – I respond.

It's not like I can refuse, that would be rude and awkward.

"Thanks." – she takes a sit much closer than needed.

I just continue my reading. It's a library, nothing wrong with not making a conversation; in fact, silence is mandatory.

"I didn't get to tell you that before but… "

"Hm?" – I make inquiring noise. Maybe if I don't actually utter a word of reply, she will catch on.

"Thank you for the Christmas present."

"No problem."

Now let's keep quiet.

"At first I felt insulted but then I thought it through and… well thanks."

All I did was sent you a book on basic social behavior. Take couple tips and get some friends already.

"No problem, really." – I repeat myself, this time with more air of finality to it.

"So what are you studying?"

She just keeps going.

"Transfiguration." – I reply and turn the book around to show the cover.

"Great, we can work on the homework together."

No we can't.

"I already finished that. Now I am just checking some minor things that picked my interest."

"Me too, let's compare our work." – she gives me huge smile and is already taking out stack of papers.

Damn. We start slowly going over all that boring crap.

You would think that girl her age would seek girl friend to gossip with and all that stuff. Why bother me? Should I find out?

At this moment two parts of me started internal debate on whatever it's morally right to demolish her privacy.

"You shouldn't, it's not right! How would you feel if someone went through your head?" – declared Harry who seemed to have much more cheerful and lively face than I usually show the world. His eyes shined with passion and determination.

"This is exactly why you bothered learning this skill for. You need to look at yourself from her point of view. This is about you not her." – stated much gloomier looking Harry with very calm yet confrontational voice.

"You can't just invade someone's mind on a whim." – continues healthy Harry advancing on the opponent.

"He can, that's the point. She won't even notice." – tired looking Harry makes a step forward.

Indeed, I learned this skill for moments like this. If I valued others privacy highly, I wouldn't want to learn legilimency the first time I came in contact with it.

_Legilimens_.

At the very slow rate I delve into Hermione's mind. Carefully I pass further than just the surface.

'_Harry is so calm and collected. He takes his studies seriously, not like those other 'kids'. Not only is he academically gifted, he's also brave and strong, facing and defeating monster at his age. Not to mention so modest, not wanting to make others feel inferior when they hear of his feat. I did notice that he seems slightly annoyed whenever I approach him but he's always nice to me so maybe I am just imagining it.'_

This can't be real. Still, I continue, maybe there is more than… this poor joke.

'_He looks at me so intensely. Do I have something on my face or maybe he li…"_

No. I am done here.

Explaining I promised to help housemate with homework I walk out of the library. This mind reading doesn't always work in your favor.


	13. Break time

I am sitting in a large classroom, together with all the first year students. Whole place got rearranged for today's event; the exams.

Single desks placed evenly in the middle with enough space for someone to walk through. There is some sort of light distortion field around the edges so you can't see what others are writing. They also handed everyone brand new quill which supposedly prevents cheating. How is that supposed to work? Will it tell on me if I pull out a note with some helpful info?

I managed to secure comfortable seat very close to the window and enjoy light cool breeze in otherwise sweltering hot room. Writing down last of the iron rules of transfiguration I put final sheet of paper on the stack. That's it for me.

As first years, we don't have much material and get this done in one go, something which I personally found nice but watching other students its clear they don't share my enthusiasm. Nervous faces all around, all scratching the paper with such speed they should have finished years ago but end is nowhere in sight. I wasn't rushing anything and I am done. Still, there are exceptions.

Hermione stopped writing some time ago and is checking her answers over and over again. She's way too serious about it.

Susan Bones; the Hufflepuffs ace is more interested in twirling her hair than the exam.

Daphne Greengrass; looking straight ahead, hands crossed and leg over leg; sitting stiffly like if posing. She tries to be 'cool and stoic' way too hard.

Half an hour later we are allowed to rest before practical part after dinner.

"Harry we are going by the lake." – says Lisa.

"Have fun." – I answer and turn in the direction of the kitchen. Why wait for food when I am hungry now?

Someone grabs me by the arm and forcefully pulls me the other way.

"**We** are going by the lake." – repeats Lisa with clear emphasis on the 'we' part.

Not wanting to make a scene I submit.

"How was the exam?" – Anthony starts the conversation.

"Ok, I think." – typical, not very elaborate answer by me.

"You think? Were you thinking how you might not ace this when you were relaxing the last half an hour of the exam?" – Lisa puts me on the spot.

Why can't she just keep this to herself? Want to play? Ok, how about this?

"Were you watching me? Was my face more important than the exam?" – I inquire.

She freezes for a second and get slightly red. There is light chuckle in the background from the rest of the company.

"I just glanced for a moment. Wanted to see how everybody was doing. Don't make it sound weird!"

"Sure." – I drawl the word in the most annoying fashion.

We get to some shaded spot and I doze off for an hour while other most likely talk on and on about what answer was to each question.

**[]**

"Mr. Potter, your turn."

With barely any motion of the wand I transfigure handkerchief into silver watch.

McGonagall takes her time and estimate quality of the transformation. After messing with the indicators, with what by her standards can be described as huge smile, she says.

"Outstanding work. Now for the harder part of the exam."

Pointing the wand at the watch, this time concentrating a bit, I shift the watch into a mouse. A living, squeaking mouse.

"Very good. Makes me wonder why you didn't stand out during class."

Because I didn't want to stand out?

"You should notify me when you are doing well so I can dispense well deserved points."

"S-sorry." – I say, adding slight quilt to make it seem like I think I was being scolded.

"Nothing to be sorry about! Just keep up the good work."

"Ok."

I turn around and leave now empty classroom.

When practical exam started we were invited in groups alphabetically but I wisely waited till everyone is done, claiming I am stressed and need time to collect myself.

Same thing in Charms.

"Mr. Potter, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Severing charm please."

There was a stack of papers on the table and we are supposed to only cut up to certain depth. Score depends on the precision. Quick motion and done.

"Exact two inches, very good. Now for levitation."

Pile of books of different size, color and subject were thrown all over the table.

I sort them out in most aesthetically pleasing fashion in under a minute thanks to levitating multiple books at the same time.

"Splendid. That would be all."

When it came to potions, thanks to the amount of people participating in the brewing, Snape couldn't allow himself to bother me. Vial of, in my humble opinion, outstanding potion was the result.

**[]**

After supper, mass of students exits the great hall and heads in the direction of their respective dormitories. Everybody is relaxed and laughing now that this year is pretty much over. Lagging slightly behind, I follow ravens up the stairs. I look to my left and see the doors to the forbidden corridor.

Wonder if Quirrell tried anything yet? He was there during the exams so most likely no. Was Creeps act all for naught? Soon the school will close for summer; it's time to get desperate.

Speaking of Defense professor, here he is. Fast walk up the side staircase and he disappears into the corridor. No, it can't be it. He won't try it right this very moment? Should I? No, I shouldn't, but…

Abandoning all logic in favor of curiosity I bend down as if tying my shoelaces. Waiting a moment till whole pack of students makes it to the spiral stairs I pull out my lovely cloak.

Quick sprint to the forbidden entrance and then rush straight at the doors to Fluffy. I hear the music before even opening the doors. Grabbing the doorknob I pull it open and see massive beast snoring and harp playing by itself next to it. He really went for it.

Before I even begin to contemplate whether I should follow, the sound of footsteps startles me. Out of one of the side doors walks out darkly clad figure of potion master. I am already firmly sticking to the wall and cast sound barrier at myself. Snape gets to the door, which I in hurry left ajar; he peers into the room with Cerberus and shuts it. Shuts it? What are you doing?

Snape gets to the opposite wall and casts disillusionment on himself. I am utterly lost. Clearly someone is going after the stone and you seemed mighty pissed at Quirrell in the forest. Why won't you go after him?

We both waited for fifteen minutes, both hidden and completely silent. I waited for Snape; he waited for god knows what.

After half an hour still nothing. Creep, in his last minute attempt, must have already blasted through whatever security was put in place.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps breaks the silence; someone was approaching. Tall figure completely covered by darkness was getting closer and closer. Finally, just a couple steps away I recognize the man. Albus Dumbledore.

"I assume they are already in." – said Dumbledore in joyous tone.

"Your assumption is wrong." – responds Snape as he's taking disillusionment off. There is note of 'I told you so' in his tone.

"But that's impossible! I observed him after he left the hall and am sure he saw Quirrell enter. I even saw him disappear under the invisibility cloak." – Headmaster states in what can only be described as panic. "Maybe you missed him."

"The scanner showed no activity." – declared Snape while handing old wizard some sort of silvery object. "And I run here through the shortcut the moment Quirrell entered the corridor."

"This is disaster. Harry must face Voldemort. Tom won't last long in Quirinus's body; already Hagrid reported couple dead unicorns in the forest."

Voldemort! The **dead** dark lord? In Quirrell's body? And you expected me to go have a chat with him? Fucking insane! Also; dead unicorns? So that thing in the clearing was Voldemort. This explains Creep being creep and strolling through the forest at night.

"What will happen when he can no longer sustain possession?" – inquires potion master.

"Quirinus will die no doubt about that."

"Shouldn't we enter before he gets the stone? He's been there for over half an hour."

"Stone is save. I opted to leave it in Fawkes cage and put fake in the mirror."

"So we just wait till he realizes that and evaporates out of frustration?"

"No, I will go in and scare him off. He's no threat to me barely alive in decaying body."

Dumbledore sighs and says more to himself than to his colleague.

"There was so much I was going to make Harry aware of after this encounter. Proper time and place are needed to explain him what he needs to know for now."

For now?

"Wasn't it just about blood protection? Anything that's not prophesy itself is small time."

Prophesy? Blood protection?

"I need to slowly make him join the light. Giving him bits and pieces one at the time will gradually become common interaction and he will be under my wings before he even realizes it. If I don't talk to him at all and suddenly ask to stay in Order Headquarters, it might be too overwhelming."

"It really doesn't matter what you plan; once dark lord gets his body back he will be forced to seek your guidance and protection."

"That's truth."

Dumbledore then entered the room with Fluffy while Snape headed in the other direction.

Order Headquarters? The light? Is this some sect? Most importantly though; "once dark lord gets his body back". Why Voldemort is assumed dead when someone of Dumbledore status casually agrees that he's alive? This is some high level conspiracy here and as far as the players are concerned I am part of the game. I can't have that.

**[]**

Week later, just day before leaving, top results of exams are presented. Its purpose is to create competition between top scorers to achieve even better grades and jealousy among those not placed on the board. I look at first years and oh my, I am first. Well not exactly first; I share the spot with Hermione. Under is Bones and after her Greengrass; not much surprise here.

Before it gets crowded I attempt to leave.

"Harry you are first!" – Lisa declares loud enough to momentarily bring everyone attention.

"Somehow I am not surprised." – adds Anthony.

"Yeah, I actually got money on this." – joins Terry.

"You bet on me getting first?" – I ask.

"No, I bet you wouldn't lose to Granger, and here you are, not below her." – laughs Terry.

Speaking of Hermione; she's standing further back with gryffindors, actually having a conversation. Just the moment I choose to look she meets my eyes. I don't need legilimency to know what she's thinking.

_Harry we are the best together! We are joined! We match so well!_

Something along this lines for sure.

Suddenly I get rammed against and almost fall down. Turning around I notice newly arrived Slytherin students. The culprit of the assault was Daphne Greengrass who's currently staring at the score board with high intensity. She turns to me and gives me the look like I just spit her in the face or something. What's her problem?

"Don't mind her. She wanted to get to the top three really hard."

Malfoy stands beside me and explains the situation.

"But she got to top three."

"With you and Granger in the first, next person is third. So she's forth."

"Still not my fault."

"I know; congratulation on the score by the way, too bad about the mudblood though." – he adds the last part little quieter.

"Thanks, not too shabby yourself, sev… eight now that you enlightened me." – I respond ignoring jab at Hermione.

Red headed girl in hufflepuff attire joins the conversation.

"Congratulation Harry; took us a little by surprise there." – says Susan.

I guess non-raven students still underestimate me. Good.

"Thanks."

"Congratulation, Harry." – Hermione enthusiastically joins in.

"Likewise." – I respond.

Is this a thing to gather like that? Is it ok to leave now?

I guess it is since Draco left without a word, though that's probably because of our new company.

I politely excuse myself and head to the dormitory.

Quirrell wasn't seen since the time I saw him enter the corridor. Now that I think about it, since he's gone I can safely go back to the forest and get a grip on apparition. I have one last night to get it done. Last time I did it without splinching but getting completely floored and disoriented isn't what I would call a perfect form.

**[]**

I am back in the familiar clearing. Corpse of the unicorn must have been removed by Hagrid as Dumbledore suggested. I get into position and look at the spot ahead; my destination.

Focusing, I try to feel magic in me. I spin and intense squeezing sensation make me feel sick.

CRACK!

This time the sound isn't as deafening and I can feel the ground under my feet again. Standing in the awkward, bent position which I took to keep myself from falling I scan the area. Destination; reached.

After couple seconds of inspecting every part of my body I can conclude I am complete.

I proceed to apparate numerous times till I can stand in not embarrassing fashion afterwards.

The only problem is the sound. I know that it's normal but there were mentions of wizards who appear with barely silent pop, which is much superior to my current style.

I spin and spin until I am dead tired. The sound, while not incredibly loud, still leaves a lot to be desired. I guess it's something you achieve with experience.

**[]**

End of term feast was glorious. Considering I won't have food this good for couple month I stuff myself for two people; gracefully of course.

Both House Cup and Quidditch Cup went to Slytherin. I am not claiming they don't deserve it but its wonder that nobody ever complains about how much of a landslide victory it is. People complain about Snape favoring his students but nobody makes the connection?

Dumbledore explains that Quirrell suddenly had to leave. Hah. And mentions that there will be a new defense teacher to which first years applaud but older years are used to that. The cursed position was it?

Next day, early in the morning, all students gather near the entrance to leave. Horseless carriages take us to the station. I get the compartment with my roommates and doze off to catch some sleep.

"Harry." – someone wakes me up.

"W-what." – I answer half asleep.

"We are at King's Cross."

"Already!" – surprised that I slept through whole ride I look out the window.

Sun is up and it is officially holidays.

Now, where should I spend my well-deserved break? Maybe abroad?


End file.
